Apologies
by StriderX
Summary: After the events of the movie, Bunny really needs to apologize to Jack.


**A/N**: Hello All, been a long time. Just a little something for one of my new favorite movies, ever. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own.

* * *

**Apologies**

It wasn't until after they had defeated Pitch, after the fearlings shrunk back into the shadows, and well after the Celebrations had ended that Bunny even thought about working up the nerve to approach Jack. Of course the little blighter wasn't making things any easier for the Easter Bunny. The sprite was happy and laughing by North's oversized fireplace like a kid without a care. He'd been telling a rather riveting tale about the time he stumbled upon the Leprechaun's pot of gold and met the Lady of the Rainbows. With hot chocolate all around (Jack's had instantly chilled the moment he touched it, but he acted as if it were still the best thing ever), the Guardians laughed with him as if he'd not just arrived, but had always belonged with them.

Bunny couldn't hardly take it anymore. Here Jack was carrying on like nothing in the world could ever be wrong. But he knew better…this happy-go-lucky kid was the self-same spirit he'd crushed with his harsh words and deserted just hours before. Bunnymund knew he had to say something…but what would he say? '_Hey kid, sorry for crushing your heart earlier, didn't mean it, honest.'_ The Pooka shook his head. No, that wouldn't work.

The night ran on like this until well beyond midnight. With Tooth's fairies hard at work making up for lost time, Tooth herself could rest easy on North's giant couch for the night. Sleeping soundly, she curled next to North, who dozed with a half-eaten cookie in hand. Sandy had conjured a cloud just above the fireplace to curl into, and Bunny—Bunny faked it. He'd been slouching in a chair next to the crackling fire, staring across the room through slit eyes. He was well aware that Jack was staring at him—at all of them—thinking they were asleep. The winter sprite was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and leaning on his staff. He was far from the fire, but the soft light still it up his features.

Bunny couldn't be sure through his limited field of view, but he was sure he saw frosty tears brimming in Jack's eyes. Silently, his old heart skipped a beat, thinking maybe they'd overlooked some hidden injury, but there was a smile on Jack's face, too. It was bright and small like winter's first snowflake. It was almost as if he was crying because his was…happy? Bunny panicked. He didn't know what to do—he certainly couldn't jump up now and scare the kid to death.

And then came the soft sniffle as the kid's gaze settled on Bunny. So quite was it that Bunny thought maybe he'd imagine it. Until, in a short gasp of chilly breeze, Jack was gone. Instantly, Bunny shot up and looked to North (who still dreamed on with a snore); surly the Russian would be better at this then him, but…no. Bunny knew it had to be him: _he_ was the one who needed to apologize to the kid, after all.

Keeping silent, Bunnymund stood from his chair and sighed. A tiny trail of frost followed Jack's path through the workshop. Bunny tracked it, minding the coldness settling onto his paws. Around the circle of the workshop, far away from the other Guardians, Bunny finally caught sight of a blue hoodie and a gentle sprinkling of snow fall. Part of him was fascinated. He knew Jack could make snow almost anywhere, but he'd never seen the spectacle indoors before. With a giant window spread out before him, Jack made a bubble of winter fluff patter down from the air like magic…well, Bunny guessed, it really _was_ magic, of a sort. Shaking himself, Bunny's eyes rested on Jack. The young Guardian was standing at the center of the great arching glass, hands gripping his staff as his head rested against the crook. From where he stood, hiding behind a pillar, Bunny couldn't see Jack's face—he was going in completely blind.

Taking a deep breath, Bunny drew on his center of hope and stepped forward.

"Nice view, 'eh kid?" he started softly, not wanting to scare—too late. As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack jumped, twirling so fast that a burst of chill smacked Bunny in the face.

Immediately, the winter spirit tried to cover it up with nonchalance, pretending to scratch his nose as he hastily brushed away icy tears. "H-hey Bunny," his voice came quieter then he'd hoped, betraying his façade with the very first word. "I thought you were asleep."

Bunnymund shrugged, stepping closer. He did his best to ignore the frost tickling his feet. "Could say the same for you, Frostbite," he sniffed a little as a snowflake melted on his nose. "Don'cha know snow belongs _outside_, kid?" Bunny meant it as a joke, but the look on Jack's face made his regret it instantly. Now wasn't the time for jokes.

The snow stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry…didn't notice," came Jack's muttered reply as his smirk faded and he turned back to the window.

The kid was silent for so long Bunny almost thought he should leave. Clearly he was just making the proverbial hippo in the room even fatter. But then, just when his paw moved to turn, there came a deep, long sigh not unlike the winds of January.

"Hey, Bunny...listen," Jack began, pulling his hood back. Bunny's ears perked and paw stilled. "About earlier—with the eggs…" there was a long pause as discomfort grew around them.

Then, Jack looked up at the Pooka, eyes bright and glassy. "I just…I wish there was something I could do to fix it."

Bunny was, well he was at a loss. Standing there staring at this (mostly) innocent young kid, he felt the strength crumble from his legs with shame. Tentatively, he stepped just a little closer to Jack to stand next to him at the window, and crouched down on his haunches—he was closer to Jack's height this way. But the kid turned away again, gaze steadfastly through the frosting glass.

Absently, Bunny noticed a blizzard starting up in the night.

Now was the time, Bunny needed to say _something_. Just as he opened his mouth, Jack continued on. "I…I shouldn't have let Pitch trap me like that…it's your holiday…and I messed up everything…again," he rustic voice was so small Bunny had to strain to hear it. But he did.

As Jack's head bowed—he looked so much like a child then—Bunny acted. Gingerly, he placed both paws on Jack's shoulders and turned the kid to face him. The action alone surprised Jack into gazing right at him. Those wet, crystal blue orbs were nearly too much to handle. "No, kid," Bunny sighed, shaking his head, thoughtlessly scratching one long ear. Oh, why was this so difficult for him?! His voice was gruff and low, but he hoped it sounded gentle. "_I'm_ the one who needs to apologize."

Jack's eyes went wide. "Wha'?"

Too late to turn back now, Bunny decided. "I said some right nasty things to ya' today…things I shouldn't've said."

"No, Bun—" Jack tried desperately to intercede, but Bunnymund smacked him lightly on the head.

"I ain't done yet, ya' dill."

Jack pouted, but remained silent. Bunny figured this was a good sign.

Taking another calming breath, Bunny soldiered on. "Truth is, I wouldn't 'av blamed ya' if you didn't come back at all after that…nobody would…but ya' did. _You came back_, Jack, and ya' brought hope wit' ya'. Somethin' that this year…I couldn't do," Bunny felt his heart swelling in his chest as Jack stared at him like he'd just been smacked with one of his own snowballs. It was time to say what he needed to say.

"Look, kid. Sometimes ye'r gon'na irritate me, an' sometimes…well ya' make me spewin' like a cut snake," he ignored the odd look Jack gave him for that. "But I'll be _gobsmacked_ if I'm not proud of ya', too, kid. You'd every right to leave us fer' good back there, but ya' didn't," the words came out like a parent's proudest moment as Bunny squeezed Jack's shoulders with his paws. "Today, ya' protected those kids, ya' protected us, and _you_ were _my_ Guardian. Ya' made Jamie an' all those other kids believe again, Jack! For that, _I_—we're all—proud ta' 'ave ya' by our side…as part of our family."

A long moment passed where Jack simply stared Bunny down like he was just waiting for the Rabbit to take it all back or yell '_gotcha!'_ But as he read the Rabbit's eyes, searching for any sign of a lie, Bunny saw the kid start shaking. His breath was coming up in short bursts and, all at once, the young spirit lunged himself into Bunnymund's arms, hugging the Pooka tighter then he'd ever thought possible.

Overcoming shock, Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's small frame and smiled. It was the purest, warmest moment Bunny could ever remember.

Outside, the blizzard had subsided and MiM's rays glowed around them.

And then Bunny chuckled, "But if you ever mention a _word_ 'bout me bein' 'cute' 'n 'fluffy', I'll stuff ya' in North's sack 'n leave ya' in Honolulu, got it mate?"

Jack pulled away at Bunny's threat and grinned through the frosted tears he'd tried to wipe away. With sparkling teeth glinting against the moonlight, Jack laughed. "Aw, but Bunny…you were just…so…" with each word, Jack primed himself to leap, a playful wind billowing at his feet. "Adorable!"

At that, Bunny growled and pounced, but Jack was too fast, already flying through the workshop at top speed. "Why you little…get…back here! You…bloody dag!"

Even as he chased, Jack's echoing laughter made Bunny smile. Yeah, the kid would always find a way to get under his skin, but, he figured, if MiM chose him, maybe the kid was just what they all needed.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading!


End file.
